Hanzee Dent
Ohanzee "Hanzee" Dent is the primary antagonist in the second season of the television series Fargo. He was a Native American enforcer for the Gerhardt Crime Family. He later betrayed the family and changed his identity, becoming known as Moses Tripoli and founding his own Crime Syndicate in Fargo. He is a supporting antagonist in the first season. In the second season,'' which takes place in 1979, he starts as a secondary antagonist but he is later revealed to be the main antagonist. He was portrayed by Mark Acheson in the first season who also portrayed Unicron in ''Transformers: Armada and Transformers: Energon, ''Tirek in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Sabretooth in ''Hulk Vs. and by Zahn McClarnon in the second season. Biography Little is known about Hanzee's early life. He attended school with other Native American children and once recalled a time when a magician visited his school. He was eventually found by Otto Gerhardt, who took Hanzee in and allowed him to live at the family compound. Hanzee became closest to Dodd Gerhardt, becoming his right hand man despite Dodd's racist treatment of him. Hanzee served during the Vietnam War, and recalled being sent into the tunnels and killing Viet Cong soldiers by smothering them in mud and slitting their throats. While he was almost like family to the Gerhardt's, Hanzee was still treated like a lesser person. He would take drinks of water from the hose outside and would follow orders without question. Rye's Situation Hanzee accompanied Dodd Gerhardt to a meeting with Dodd's younger brother Rye. Hanzee watched as Dodd confronted Rye about him not earning enough money for the family. Hanzee later helped Dodd interrogate a man they had captive. They cut of his ears and he bled to death before they could get the info they wanted out of him. When the Kansas City Mafia came to Fargo and threatened to eliminate the Gerhardt family and take their territory after Otto suffers a stroke, Hanzee stood by Dodd in his desire to strike before they do, while Dodd's mother Floyd wanted to use diplomacy as she was now the new leader of the Mafia. Meanwhile, Rye Gerhardt botched an attempt at threatening a judge into helping Skip Sprang, a business partner of his, resulting in Rye murdering the judge as well as the cook and waitress at the diner Waffle Hut he was at. Following this, Rye got hit by a car driven by Peggy Blomquist, who drove home with him in her windshield and where he was killed by her husband Ed in self defense. This sparked a chain of events that led to Dodd tasking Hanzee with tracking Rye down before Kansas City could. Hanzee questioned Dodd's daughter Simone, who was closest with Rye, about where he might be. Simone brought Hanzee to an apartment Rye would stay at. While there, Skip Sprang arrived to talk to Rye about what happened. Hanzee and Simone brought Skip to a construction site where they were met by Dodd. Dodd questioned Skip but didn't learn anything of value. They then had Skip get into a hole which was then filled with hot cement, killing him. Dodd then ordered Hanzee to go to Luverne and track down the Butcher. The Mafia War Hanzee finds Peggy's car at the mechanic and after intimidating the mechanic, he finds Peggy and Ed's house, he sneaks in while they are at work and investigates the garage, he smells the bleach Ed used to clean the blood, the he checks the fireplace where Ed had previously burned Rye's clothes, he finds Rye's belt buckle which confirms him Rye's death. Floyd and Joe Bulo, the negotiator of Kansas City have a meeting to come to a deal, meanwhile Mike Milligan and the Kitchen Brothers, hitmen sent by Kansas City ambush and kill Gerhardt's men while they were taking Otto to the doctor, Floyd and Bulo don't come to an arrangement and Bulo threatens on killing her family, later Hanzee informs the family of Rye's death, they believing Ed is a hitman from Kansas City swear revenge on them, Dodd sends his nephew Charlie, son of his brother Bear to kill Ed without Bear's consent, but Charlie fails and is arrested after accidentally burning the Butcher Shop, Ed escapes. Floyd sends Hanzee and other men to ambush Joe Bulo, the Kitchen Brothers and other men while they were hunting deers in the forest, a shootout happens and Hanzee slits one of the Kitchen Brother's neck and knocks the other one unconscious leaving Bulo defenseless, Bulo escapes from the forest but when he thinks he is safe, he sees Hanzee waiting for him, later Hanzee sends Bulo's head to Mike Milligan. When he returns to the Gerhardt farm, Bear talks to him about loyalty, he tells Hanzee he considers him part of the family, Hanzee just tells him he is loyal. Hunting the Butcher State Trooper Lou Solverson and Sheriff Hank Larsson arrest Ed after the incident in the Butcher Shop taking him to the Police Station where Charlie is, after Bear finds out his son is arrested thanks to Dodd, he brutally beats up Dodd but is stopped when Hanzee points his assault rifle at him, Dodd makes Bear kneel and just as he is about to whip him up with his belt like their father did, they are stopped by Floyd who orders Dodd to go kill Ed by himself while Bear rescues his son. Dodd goes with Hanzee and other men to Ed's house where Hank is taking care of Peggy, when they arrive, Peggy hides in the basement while Hank confronts Dodd, unaware that Hanzee has sneaked inside, Hank tells Dodd Ed is under custody but he doesn't believes him, Hanzee surprises Hank and knocks him out, Dodd then tells him to look for Ed in the police station, there Bear is being convinced by Charlie's lawyer to leave, Lou sneaks Ed out of the police station but Hanzee follows them. Lou reunites with Hank but Ed escapes, Lou takes Hank to a hospital and Hanzee follows Ed. At Ed's home, Peggy has knocked Dodd unconcsious and tied him up, Ed and Peggy escape with him to Sioux Falls before the police arrives. Finding Dodd Hanzee follows Ed and Peggy to Sioux Falls, he stops in a bar to have a drink, before entering he sees a plaque outside the bar that announces 55 Sioux Indians being killed in 1882, then he sees someone puked under it, Hanzee enters the bar he asks for a glass of water but the barman spits on it, Hanzee rejects the water and asks for Tequila poured in front of him, he asks for Ed and Peggy but the barman has a racist attitude towards him, Hanzee pays and leaves the bar followed by three racist men that were inside the bar, mocking him, Hanzee tired of them, takes out his revolver and shoots two of them in the leg, leaving the other one go, he enters the bar again were the bar man has already called the cops, Hanzee shoots the barman and exits the bar, when two cops arrive Hanzee kills them with his assault rifle and escapes. Peggy and Ed are hiding in a shack by the lake, Hanzee arrives to a gas station where he asks for Ed, the owner tells him after Hanzee intimidates him and when he leaves, the owner sees in a paper Hanzee is wanted by the police, so he calls them. Hanzee arrives at the shack and bursts in, Dodd thinks he is safe but after he sees Hanzee is not interested in him, Hanzee shoots him in the head, killing him, Hanzee then asks for a haircut to Peggy saying he is "tired of this life" when Peggy is about to cut his hair, Lou and Hank arrive, Hanzee sees him through the window and shoots at them, Peggy then stabs him in the shoulder with the scissors. Sioux Falls Hanzee returns to the gas station, kills the owner and heals his wound, then he escapes again, Sioux Falls sheriff wants to use Ed and Peggy as bait for Mike Milligan (who Ed had agreed to make a deal, giving him Dodd in exchange for protection) Lou complains about this but the sheriff orders for him to be taken out of the state, the police take the spouses to the Motor Motel, where Ed agreed to meet Mike, they dressed up as civilians and prepare the trap for Milligan, unaware that Hanzee is spying them, he calls Floyd and lies to her, saying that Milligan has Dodd alive, Hanzee uses reverse psychology asking Floyd to stay in Fargo so she is safe but Floyd insists in coming too, Lou has a bad feeling about this and returns to Sioux Falls. That night Floyd, Bear and every men in the Gerhardt family arrive to the Motor Motel, Bear tells Hanzee to stay and look after Floyd, Bear and the men enter the motel, believing it's full of Kansas City men, but when they realize they are cops and that Dodd isn't there, Floyd realizes Hanzee's betrayal, but Hanzee stabs her twice in the ribs, Bear sees this and runs towards Hanzee with murderous rage, but he is stopped by Lou who shoots him in the ear, Bear then attacks Lou instead, Hanzee then goes on a killing spree with his assault rifle killing every man inside the motel, cop or former ally, as he looks for Ed and Peggy to kill them, a narrator then says his grounds for the betrayal are still a mystery also that nobody truely knows why he wanted to kill Ed and Peggy but that the most likely reason is that he showed his true self to them in a moment of vulnerability. Hanzee wounds Hank and as he is about to enter Ed and Peggy's room but the shooting is interrupted by an UFO that appeared hovering over the motel distracting Bear and Hanzee, as this happened and the UFO pointed at them with spotlights, Lou managed to reach for his revolver and kill Bear while Ed and Peggy opened the room door, Peggy threw hot water at Hanzee's face and then Ed punched him as he screamed in pain, the the couple escaped while Hanzee was on the ground. The UFO disappears and Hanzee started shooting at Ed and Peggy but Lou shot at Hanzee but he managed to escape, Hanzee follows Ed and Peggy as Lou also follows them, Ed and Peggy stop a car in the road looking for help but Hanzee shoots the driver, the couple run away but Hanzee shoots Ed in the back, Lou follows their tracks to a supermarket, Hanzee was about to enter but Lou surprises him, Hanzee hides behind a car but when Lou goes check, Hanzee was already gone, Ed and Peggy hid inside the supermarket's meat freezer, as Ed was bleeding , Peggy was delusional, believing Hanzee was trying to get them out of there by sneaking smoke inside the freezer, Ed succumbs to his wounds before Lou and Ben could save them, Peggy bursts out of the freezer with a knife ready to attack Hanzee but she realizes he wasn't even there and also realizes Ed was already dead, Lou then arrests her. Moses Tripoli Hanzee is last seen in a park looking at a pair of kids playing, one of them is deaf (Grady Numbers and Wes Wrench), a second man arrives giving him the papers for a new identity "Moses Tripoli" Hanzee tells him he is planning to start his own Mafia and change his face with plastic surgery, a pair of teen bullies appear and start beating up the kids, Hanzee then says he'll kill every member of Kansas City "Kill and be killed, head in the bag, there's the message" then he stands up and walks towards the bullies preparing his knife. Season 1 Tripoli is seen in the first season (which takes place in 2006) with the members of his own mafia discussing the dead of Sam Hess one of the members at the hands of Lorne Malvo, Moses assistant tells him Mr. Numbers and Mr. Wrench were sent to apprehend Malvo but Moses says "not apprehend, dead, kill and be killed, head in the bag, there's the message". Numbers is killed by Malvo and Wrench is shot by officer Molly Solverson (Lou's daughter) and then arrested, after Malvo does his research on who wanted him dead, he finds the Fargo Crime Syndicate, Malvo enters the headquarters and goes on a killing spree, shooting everyone inside including Tripoli. Gallery Hanzeedodd.jpg|Hanzee with Dodd Hanzeecar.png|Hanzee investigating the car hanzee.gif|Hanzee intimidating Sonny the mechanic Hanzeebunny3.gif|Hanzee with a bunny Hanzeebunny2.png|Hanzee kills the bunny The-gift-of-the-magi-hanzee-takes-down-the-kitchen-brothers.jpg|Hanzee takes down the Kitchen Brothers Hanzeebear.jpg|Hanzee defending Dodd Hanzeeed.gif|Hanzee follows Ed Hanzeeplaque.jpg|Hanzee sees the plaque Hanzeebar.png|Hanzee in the bar Hanzeeshoots.jpg|Hanzee shoots the racist customers Hanzee (1).gif|Hanzee shoots the cops hanzee-shoots-dodd.gif|Hanzee shoots Dodd hanzeehair2.jpg|Hanzee almost getting his hair cut loplop-hanzee-is-tired-of-this-life.jpg|"Tired of this life" Hanzee GIF.gif|"The Chaos" hanzeestore.jpg|Hanzee after killing the gas station owner the-castle-hanzee-kills-floyd.jpg|Hanzee kills Floyd hanzeeshooting.png|Hanzee's killing spree hanzeekillingspree.jpg|Hanzee looking for Ed and Peggy hanzees-reaction-to-UFO.jpg|Hanzee looking at the UFO hanzeefollowingedandpeggy.png|Hanzee hunting Ed and Peggy hanzeemoses.jpg|Hanzee receiving his new identity fargo-season-2-hanzee.png|"Kill and be killed, head in the bag, there's the message" Trivia *Hanzee is the first surprise main antagonist in the Fargo franchise. *Hanzee has killed the second most named characters of any villain in the Fargo franchise. The first is ironically the man who kills him: Lorne Malvo. *Hanzee is similar to Anton Chigurh. Both are cold, ruthless, expert assassins, who betray their employers, but even after their betrayal track down and attempt to murder the target they were sent to kill. *Hanzee's name means "Shadow" in Sioux. Navigation Category:Murderer Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Assassins Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:Mobsters Category:Crime Lord Category:One-Man Army Category:Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Right-Hand Category:Wrathful Category:Mutilators Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Usurper Category:Elderly Category:The Heavy Category:Thugs Category:Big Bads Category:Mentally Ill Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Symbolic Category:Trickster Category:Opportunists Category:Fighters Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Tragic Category:Honorable Category:Master Orator Category:Serial Killers Category:Brutes